


Fever Dream

by Raynidreams



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/pseuds/Raynidreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the title prompt.  Set season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Dream

His eyes are loathed to open from sleep while she’s still here with him. Because to wake means that there will only be coldness beside him and the lingering smell of ancient history.   
  
The first time it happened like this, the sickness was still ravaging him from the inside out. On that occasion, he’d crawled on his knees to the blond cylon, determined to fight. But the Two had only smiled in catlike satisfaction and then left, taking her with him.    
  
Leaving Sam alone.   
  
For months.   
  
Then to be reunited, but after days to be alone again. For up here and in her former world, her anger knows no bounds. His love is a victim of her bitter rage and he feels the old fever return more virulent than ever because this time it’s in his mind and heart. It’s a barren sickness, a twisted sickness and it has him writhing in bed each night while wondering why this can’t be fixed.   
  
He drops off again and the warmth beside him returns.   
  
Compelling hands stroke him. A firm leg snakes between his and a soft stomach curves perfectly around his rear. He feels her body against his from the base of his back to the nape of his neck where she presses her lips. Her hands move lower, gentling and chiding him for his doubts.   
  
The heat multiplies and stretches. She is no one part on his body now but everywhere. Skin and weight.  Her breasts are against his back, then pressed to his chest and finally in his mouth.  She is all over him.   
  
Delirious with sensation; the world spins in time with her shivers and his thrusts.   
  
From deep within it comes… rising higher, claiming tingling nerves as it travels. Breaking apart his body until there is nothing left but this sickness of lonely desire.   
  
Sam wakes with a start, feeling as though he’s dropped but not down far enough. Never far enough to get back to what they were.   
  
He rubs a hand across his brow to clear the dampness from his face and with shaking legs, moves to get some water to souse the fire.   
  
He stops.   
  
Standing in the doorway is a shadow – one that becomes real as she walks inside.   
  
“Sammy?”   
  
He prays to anyone who’ll listen that this is not a dream.   



End file.
